The present disclosure is related with an image forming apparatus and an image formation method, especially, the image forming apparatus and the image formation method that respond to a packet of a network in normal mode and in power saving mode.
An image forming apparatuses, such as an MFP (Multifunctional Peripheral,) can print a document and an image.
In such the image forming apparatus, it has states that the normal mode, which operates with regular power consumption and performs printing or the like, and the power saving mode, which cuts off power consumption and performs only a part of network response.
Here, a typical case of apparatus has a main system that performs response to a network packet in the normal mode and a subsystem that performs proxy responses with which the main system is in power saving. The image forming apparatus, after the main system fulfills transition condition to the power saving mode, distributes all the packet received from the external network to the subsystem in order not to restore carelessly.